


Besessenheit

by shuujinkos



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: (a little bit), M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuujinkos/pseuds/shuujinkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Accept all of me, Crow," Aion's breath was hot against his ears, and he screwed his eyes shut. "Let me devour you. Succumb to me. Belong to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besessenheit

Ruby red eyes followed the rhythmic swaying of Aion's tail, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. His own lay flat against the bed behind him, twitching in time to the clock on the wall; the only thing he could hear, even though his pulse was beating in his ears so hard he could feel each thump through his whole body. With each beat was Aion asking (commanding?) to sleep with him.

The silence stretched painfully long after Aion's out of the blue question, and the hair on the back of Crow's neck stood so stiff he felt like they could impale something. After what felt like forever, Aion swallowed and crimson eyes moved from his prey to the carpeted floor of Crow's room. He turned on his heel.

"I'll leave."

Crow sat up so fast he saw stars, crawling forward on his bed and a strangled noise cutting harshly through the air. Aion's ears twitched but he remained turned away, waiting for Crow to speak. Crow licked his lips nervously and sat back with his legs folded under him, kneading the bed between his knees nervously.

"You don't have to," murmured Crow, his voice at such a low volume it almost startled Aion. To hear Crow with such a delicate, meek tone in his voice made it hard for Aion to breathe. His tail twitched, watching with eyes of a predator. He swallowed thickly, cleared his throat, and looked away, ears folding flat against his head. "I...don't want you to." A slight grin came to Aion's features, and he let his hand fall from his face, turning to face Crow again. Poor little hedgehog, with cheeks so red they matched his hair.

(Looking like that, Aion couldn't help the desperate tug he felt in his stomach, that wanted to claim all of Crow for himself, to drill into Crow that he belonged solely to the dark God standing before him.)

Crow re-situated himself on his bed, pulling his legs to his chest and poking at the bed timidly; Crow wasn't really the type of guy to let himself be overwhelmed so easily, but when asked something so embarrassing, by someone like Aion? How was he supposed to react? Was he supposed to just say yes and throw himself at Aion? He didn't want to seem desperate and—hell—he wasn't even really that into men in the first place.

It was the way Aion looked at him.

He had never felt such an intense gaze; he felt like he was being looked at like an object, something Aion whole heartedly wanted to devour. The thought alone, to belong to Aion so purely, was enough to make Crow's head spin.

He let out a breath, slowly, and dug up the courage to look at Aion, who was still looking at him like he was a meal. His heart skipped, but he held Aion's gaze the same.

"If you don't want me to leave..." amusement filtered through Aion's absurdly casual tone and he raised a thin eyebrow. "Are you accepting the offer?" Oh, so it was an offer. Crow clicked his tongue, chewed on his lip, lowered his head, and grumbled. He hated the way this guy talked down to him. He hated the way everyone talked down to him. He hated the way his cheeks burned and his tail twitched behind him, and he hated the knots twisting in his stomach.

Crow let the silence stretch before he let out a resigned sigh and muttered, "Yes."

He blinked and Aion was in front of him, taking up his entire line of sight; Crow's eyes widening was the only reaction he could have as Aion bent over him and kissed him, pushing him flat against the mattress. Aion crawled over him, chin in one hand and the other pressed into the bed beside his head. Fangs grazed his lip and it startled him into opening his mouth; Aion's tongue was hot and foreign in his mouth and Crow was quickly realising he couldn't breathe. He wrestled his face out of Aion's grip to turn away, drawing in quick breaths as he glared at Aion.

The lusty look he received in return made his blood boil and his ears stand up straight. Aion wasted no time with trying to kiss him against, instead setting his lips and teeth to the tan stretch of skin at Crow's neck, eliciting sharp, high pitched noises from his prey. Aion left as many marks as he pleased, littering angry red and purple splotches across the smooth skin of Crow's neck and shoulders. Crow squirmed beneath him, unable to speak, unable to retaliate much at all.

Aion leaned up to look Crow up and down; his hair already mussed up and his clothes bunching up to show off his stomach and his face redder than a beet. Mouth open, drawing in desperate breaths, eyes pinned to his face and fiery as ever. Aion's stomach twisted, and he couldn't even stop himself from rolling his hips against Crow's.

Crow moaned, and Aion's tail all but straightened out. Crow clamped his hand over his mouth and finally looked away, mortified. A grin split Aion's lips and he all but growled; tearing Crow's hand from his mouth and pinning both of them above his head in one hand, he pushed up his shirt with the other, running slender fingers against smooth, sensitive skin. Crow's back arched and he whined, trying to look anywhere but Aion, but Aion was all he had to look at.

"Accept all of me, Crow," Aion's breath was hot against his ears, and he screwed his eyes shut. "Let me devour you. Succumb to me. Belong to me." Nails scratched at his sides as Aion grinded against him and Crow was seeing stars behind his eyelids. Shuddering and twisting his wrists in vain, Crow tried to act like he wasn't going to just give in immediately. He cracked an eye open and Aion's face came into view, entirely consumed by desire. His stomach dropped, and his dick twitched in his pants.

"Okay," Crow managed, falling still. Aion eyed him hungrily for a moment before kissing him. He released his wrists and put both his hands to work ridding Crow of his clothes and roaming every bump and curve of his body. Crow squirmed against him but did he best to return the kiss, nipping at him and running his tongue over his lips. It was endearing.

Aion sat up and back, leaving Crow breathless and almost bare to lay and collect himself, and shrugged out of his coat and shirt. He ran a finger from Crow's chest to his navel, hooking his finger in the waistband of his sweatpants and pulling down, letting Crow's cock spring into the stuffy air of his room. The ginger squirmed beneath him and bit his lip, clenching and unclenching his fists. Aion raised an eyebrow and trailed his eyes to Crow's face, a smug grin coming to his features.

"Wh-what are you grinning at you fucking pervert—!!" The last few syllables of Crow's feeble attempt to keep his pride cracked as Aion's thin fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked slowly, and he quieted down, shoving his knuckle in his mouth to shut himself up. Aion clicked his tongue but didn't pull his hand away this time, only continued to lazily pump Crow in one hand. He twirled a lock of cream coloured hair with his free hand and shifted to sit between Crow's spread legs.

Aion hummed softly before grabbing Crow by his hips and pulling up forward and up into his lap. Crow squeaked, grabbed on to his shoulders for support, and was now forced to look at Aion face to face. Even with Crow up on his knees they were just barely eye level with each other. Aion buried his face in the crook of Crow's neck, surrounding himself in his scent and sighing contentedly. He rubbed the base of tail, bringing out soft, cute little noises from Crow and making it difficult for Aion to control himself.

He leaned away and pulled Crow down by his hips, grinding up against him and watching his face. His cute face, with his eyebrows knit together and his ears flattened against his head and his cheeks so hot he had no doubt he could feel it from five feet away. Crow's cock brushed against their stomachs, causing him to jerk around on top of him.

"You...don't have anything for something like this, do you?" Aion asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. Crow blinked, bringing himself down from his high and cleared his throat.

"Wha...N-no, not really, I've never...uh...had to..." Shame washed over him in waves and he hung his head in an attempt to stop Aion's eyes from boring into him. Aion clicked his tongue and all but lifted Crow off of him, setting him down gently on his bed. Crow looked up at him with wide ruby red eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm afraid I have to ruin the moment." A small pout came to the smaller musician's face, but he nodded and looked to the side, scratching his cheek.

"Yeah, whatever, just..." Crow's voice trailed off and he huffed, "Hurry up, Aion." Aion's dick all but lept out of his pants but he kept his cool, storming out of Crow's room. Crow sat and fiddled with the string of his sweatpants for a moment before sliding them and his boxers off, staring pointedly at his extraordinarily hard cock.

Was he into men more than he thought, or was it just Aion? He wrapped his fingers around himself and sighed, leaning back on the bed with one hand as he stroked himself. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was those eyes, peering right through him. He shuddered and slid down, throwing his arm over his eyes as he pumped faster. It briefly crossed his mind that Aion was going to be back at any second, and that he should stop so he wouldn't be caught doing something so embarrassing, but he didn't really care. He needed to keep himself in the mood, right?

He rolled over on to his stomach and got up on his knees, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he reached his precum slicked fingers for his ass. This was something he needed to do, right? He pressed a finger in and tensed up, almost losing his balance. He pressed his face into the bed and pushed his finger further, trying not to eat his sheets as he clenched his teeth. With his free hand he reached back for his cock, stroking softly as he awkwardly tried to finger himself. After a second it stopped feeling weird and foreign, and he was contorting his thin body into oddly comfortable positions to give himself a better angle.

He could feel his tail wagging so much it was almost making him fall over. His cock leaked pre on to the sheets and his fingers as he sloppily went on, moaning shamelessly into the sheets. As Aion's name left his lips, the door swung open. Crow lifted his gaze to the door, and felt all the blood drain from his body. He scrambled to sit up and look presentable and laughed nervously, sputtering as words decided to fail him. Aion leaned against the door frame, hand over his face, and laughed softly, shaking his head slightly.

"Just couldn't wait for me to get back?" he murmured, crossing the space from the door to the bed in three strides. Crow hung his head and grumbled. Aion circled the bed to come behind him and pushed him back down by his shoulders. Crow yelped and caught himself on his hands. He wanted to die, this was so embarrassing, he was fully exposed to Aion like this. Aion cupped his chin in his hand and smirked. "Let me help."

Crow could hear Aion rustling behind him, and heard a pop and something akin to a candy wrapper crinkling. He was far too embarrassed to look at what was happened, but he had an idea. He sunk down to bury his face back in the bed, just dying to disappear. He expected to be caught, but he didn't expect the shame to burn throughout his entire being.

Aion was leaning over him now, his chest pressed against his back, and a hand at his hip.

"Let me hear you, Crow." Crow began to speak, but the tip of Aion's cock, wrapped in protection and thoroughly slicked with cold lube, pressed into him and his words died in his throat. He instead opted to choke on his breath and moan into the mattress, drool dampening the sheets around his mouth. Aion didn't waste his time with going slow, instead thrusting in until his hips pressed against Crow's ass, making tears well in Crow's eyes.

He swore into the mattress, but it didn't actually hurt as bad as he was expecting. The quickness of it all was melting the burn of being stretched open into a numbing kind of pleasure. Or maybe that was the lube. Aion leaned off him and gripped both his hips, building up a steady rhythm of thrusts, pulling practically all the way out before filling him up again. Crow wasn't even aware he could make such lewd noises.

His mind was so cloudy. All he could think about was release. He ached so badly for something. He went to reach for his drooling cock, but was instead grabbed by the wrists and had them pinned away from him, out of his reach.

"Not allowed," Aion growled in his ear, fucking him harder and faster. Crow cried out, moaning and yelping as he was pounded into the mattress, squirming against Aion's hands. "Wait for me, Crow..."

"Y-you're...so...embarrassing..!" Crow panted, burying his face in the mattress again. He tried to buck his hips into the bed, to get some kind of friction, but Aion held his hips up with one hand, gripping him tightly. Aion's breath ghosted along his skin and it made him shiver and drove him crazy. At this point, he was going to come without even touching his cock.

"A-Aion, Aion...God, fuck, Aion, please, let me, ah," Crow's muffled chants appeared to fall on deaf ears as Aion didn't let up, thrusting rough and fast into him. The tip of Aion's cock slammed into him in just the right way that it made his head spin and his stomach tighten. "I-I'm, Aion fuck I'm gonna come I'm gonnaaa...!" He bucked his hips back against Aion to meet his every thrust, come spurting from his dick as breathless, loud moans escaped him.

Aion let go of his wrists and instead gripped the base of his tail, rubbing it roughly and yanking it, making him yelp and moan, head spinning like crazy. The high of his orgasm only escalated and his chest tightened as it became hard for him to breathe.

"T-too, much, A-Aion, too mu-much!!"

"Quiet." Aion grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up, and his whole world spun. Aion fucked him hard, with one arm wrapped around his waist and shoving his fingers in his mouth with the other hand. Crow drooled and moaned around the fingers, choking and sputtering as he tried to breathe and function at the same time. Aion's breath was hot and erratic and up here he could hear the quiet grunts and moans escaping the predator. He tensed up and held him down, clamping his mouth down on Crow's shoulder as he came, shuddering hard.

There was a brief moment where all Crow could hear was Aion's breath and all he could feel as Aion's cock twitching inside him as he filled the condom with come. He was emptied and laid down, and the only thing he could focus on was the stars behind his eyelids. There was movement he couldn't keep track of, and then he was covered in blankets and surrounded by Aion's scent. He blinked his eyes until they focused, but all he could see was Aion's pale skin and his collarbones.

Aion buried his face in Crow's hair, taking in his scent in shallow, slow breathes. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and held Crow against him, purring loudly. It all but vibrated Crow's entire being, but it was a calming kind of feeling. He rested his forehead against Aion's chest and felt his heartbeat, hammering loudly as if it could break out of him.

"Crow..." murmured Aion tenderly, and Crow didn't dare let Aion know he heard him. Instead, he resigned to the exhaustion calling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa???? AAAAA....I try to submit everything I write because I am such a scarce author oh man have some terrible no shame AiKuro smut??? Ahhh,


End file.
